


Мы живем в Башне

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Takishiro



Series: 2 левел, мини [20]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Room (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы живем в Башне. Дедушка запер туда папу с мамой, когда стал драконом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы живем в Башне

— Джозеф.

— М-м.

— Джозеф, вставай.

— М-м.

— Уже полдевятого. Ты же не хочешь, чтоб охрана увидела тебя в пижаме?

Приходится вылезать из постели. Завтрак приносят в девять. Охранники — люди дяди Эндрю, а значит, наши враги. Папа говорит, что враги не должны видеть тебя слабым. Или неумытым. Так что я иду в ванную, а потом одеваюсь. Давно, когда мне было четыре, я не умел шнуровать ботинки. Смех один.

— Красавец, — говорит папа. — Иди, поздоровайся с мамой.

Мама сегодня светит ярко, и руки у нее очень теплые. Папа говорит, это потому что лето. Я не знаю, я лета не видел. В Башне все время одна и та же погода.

— Привет, мам, — говорю я. Показываю, как хорошо я зашнуровал ботинки. Закрываю глаза и греюсь.

Папа зовет меня застилать постель. Это я люблю. Простыня похожа на огромный парус. Из подушек я делаю себе коня и сажусь верхом. Я принц, я приехал сражаться со злым дядей Эндрю!

Папа становится дядей Эндрю и выдергивает подушку у меня из-под попы. По-моему, это нечестно.

— Рядовой Бенджамин, упал-отжался!

Я еще не умею отжиматься столько раз, сколько папа. Это потому, что у него было много практики. У меня тоже много практики, но я еще не ходил на войну, а папа воевал с Гефом. Зато я могу прыгнуть почти до потолка. Правда, пока только с кровати.

На завтрак у нас рогалики и апельсиновый сок. Всегда одно и то же. Папа рассказывал, что, когда он был маленьким, дедушка готовил ему яичницу. Но это было до того, как он превратился в дракона.

После завтрака уроки. Скучно. Но папа говорит, что в моем возрасте он ходил в школу, и если мы с ним в Башне, то это еще не повод отлынивать.

Школа — это такое место Снаружи, где много мальчиков и девочек, таких же, как я.

Хотел бы я их увидеть. Интересно, такие же, как я — это значит, что и волосы у нас одинаковые? И глаза? В моей книге, где есть картинка с классом, они совсем на меня не похожи. Может, папа что-то путает.

Судя по всему, там только и занимаются уроками. Может, мне не так уж сильно и хочется в эту школу.

Сегодня география. Это не страшно. По географии я лучший ученик в Башне. Я рассказываю:

— Мы живем в Башне. Снаружи находится Шайло. Шайло — столица страны Гильбоа. В состав Гильбоа входят также Селох и Кармел. Гильбоа воюет с Гефом.

Королем Гильбоа когда-то был мой дедушка, пока не превратился в дракона. Тогда он велел заточить папу с мамой в Башню. Папа говорит, что если бы дедушка увидел меня, то он бы расколдовался. Но он не успел, потому что злой дядя Эндрю убил его и сам стал королем, только он называется узурпатор. В книгах принцы, которые убивают драконов, всегда добрые, но папа говорит, что дядя Эндрю — ублюдок. Однажды его охранники побили папу. Он думает, что я не видел, потому что сидел в ванной. Ну и что, из ванной все слышно.

После географии папа решает проверить, как я читаю. Я не люблю читать вслух, я больше люблю, когда папа. Для проверки чтения я имею право сам выбрать книгу, только не из моих, а из взрослых. Я уже совсем большой, поэтому дотягиваюсь даже до тех, что на конце полки. Та книга, что я беру, называется «Книга Царств». Я открываю ее наугад, как для гадания.

— … вот, на третий день приходит человек из стана Саулова, одежда на нем разодрана и прах на голове его… И сказал ему Давид: что произошло? расскажи мне. И тот сказал: народ побежал со сражения, и множество из народа пало и умерло, и умерли и Саул и сын его Ио… Ио-на-фан…

Я уже жалею, что дотянулся до этой книжки. Имена сложные, а у папы становится плохое лицо. Может, потому что книжка грустная. Ладно. Я начинаю читать от себя:

— Но на самом деле Саул и Ио-на-фан только притворились. Когда плохие солдаты ушли, они встали и пошли в Шайло, в торговый центр, купили мороженое с шоколадом и стали кататься на карусели. А потом стали жить-поживать и добра наживать. Конец!

Вот теперь он улыбается.

— Молодец. Хорошо читал. Спасибо тебе. Иди теперь, посиди с мамой.

Я беру свою книжку (она совсем не такая дурацкая) и иду к окну, устраиваюсь у мамы на руках. Понарошку сплю (это когда глаза закрыты и не хочется двигаться), и мама гладит меня по волосам, а потом папа поднимает меня с пола, потому что скоро принесут обед.

На обед рыбный суп. Фффу.

— Ваше высочество, — говорит папа. — Извольте к столу.

Я кланяюсь:

— Благодарю вас, Ваше величество.

Так полагается называть папу, потому что дядя Эндрю — не всамделишный король.

Когда мы садимся, я спрашиваю:

— Почему дедушка стал драконом?

Раньше папа говорил, что я еще маленький, и он потом мне объяснит. Но теперь-то я вырос. И папа мне отвечает:

— Наверное, от грусти.

— А почему он грустил?

Папа смотрит куда-то далеко. У него опять странное лицо. Я тоже гляжу в ту сторону, но там только старая неинтересная стена.

— У него был плохой сын. Огорчал его. Иногда дети очень огорчают своих родителей. Вот он… расстраивался, а потом разозлился и превратился в дракона.

Дальше я знаю: дракон велел заточить принца и принцессу в Башню. Потом у них появился я, а мама ушла на небо.

Остаток обеда мне не по себе. Я все думаю, как разбил тарелку с птицами, и обзывался на рыбный суп и на молочную лапшу, хотя королевские дети не капризничают. Пролил вино на скатерть и на стул (стул не обиделся, правда). А еще мы поссорились из-за математики. И давно, когда мне было четыре года, я сказал, что ненавижу Башню и папу тоже. Но тогда я был совсем мелким и не понимал, что говорю. А вдруг он поверил?

— Ешь яблоко, — говорит папа. — Что с тобой такое?

— …

— Джозеф.

— …

— Рядовой Бенджамин, в чем дело?

— А ты не станешь драконом?

Он глядит удивленно:

— С чего бы это?

— Ну, — говорю я.

— Джозеф. Ты очень хороший сын. Самый лучший.

— Во всей Башне?

Он качает головой.

— Во всем Шайло?

— В целом свете, — говорит папа. — И не выдумывай всякие глупости.

Он молчит.

— Это я был ему плохим сыном.

Мне трудно представить, чтоб папа был плохим.

— Ты проливал вино?

— И вино тоже.

После обеда, когда охрана все уносит, мы ложимся спать. Я терпеть не могу спать днем, так что лежу с закрытыми глазами и думаю о Сауле и Ионафане — как они катались на карусели. Я бы тоже покатался. У меня есть карусель, но она совсем маленькая, к тому же там сломался завод, и она больше не крутится. Это бабушка Роза подарила. Она тайком приходила нас с папой навещать. Еще она мне подарила серебряную ложку на первый зуб, только он с тех пор выпал, и я не знаю — может, надо теперь ложку отдать обратно? А книги приносила Томасина. Она была хорошая, только, когда мне было три года, упала с лестницы. И бабушка Роза больше не приходит с тех пор, как заболела. Ложка и мамины золотые украшения лежат в специальном рюкзаке. Это очень тайный рюкзак, про него никому нельзя говорить, даже бабушке, если она выздоровеет и придет. Этот рюкзак — для Побега.

Жалко, что у мальчиков не растут волосы так, как у девочек. Иначе я бы давно уже отрастил косу, и мы вылезли бы из Башни и убежали. Может, попросить папу, чтоб он больше меня не стриг?

После дневного сна папа требует рассказать про Побег.

— Да я сто раз рассказывал…

— Значит, будет сто первый. А за препирательства с командованием пойдешь на гауптвахту.

Гауптвахта у нас в углу. Я туда не хочу.

Я начинаю:

— Если ты дашь сигнал «Побег», я должен одеться по тревоге, взять Специальный рюкзак и ждать, когда придет охрана. Когда будет драка с охраной, надо выбежать в коридор и бежать очень быстро. Спуститься на четыре лестничных пролета, повернуть вправо, опять бежать по коридору. Если там будут люди, спрятаться, чтоб меня не увидели. Перейти по коридору в Главное Здание, сделать десять шагов влево, там будет комната с телевизорами. В комнате с телевизорами найти дядю Стью.

Дядю Стью я знаю, хотя видел его всего пару раз. Однажды они с папой целовались. Наверное, они поженятся после Побега.

— Если кто-то, кроме дяди Стью, будет спрашивать, что я тут делаю, сказать, что я не из дворца и ищу моего дядю. У него во дворце работа.

— Молодец. Что дальше?

— Делать, что скажет дядя Стью. Он выведет меня из дворца и мы пойдем к остановке автобуса. Дать дяде Стью адрес тети Хелен и дяди Сета, чтобы он купил мне билет на автобус.

Адрес я тоже помню. Папе его дала Томасина. Название города красивое — Лодевар. Дядя Сет — брат папы, хотя они никогда не виделись. У меня тоже есть брат, которого я не видел, это сын тети Мишель. Наверное, всем королевским детям полагаются такие братья.

— Что ты скажешь тете Хелен?

Я набираю побольше воздуха:

— Здравствуйте извините меня зовут Джозеф Бенджамин я внук Сайласа меня хотят убить спрячьте меня пожалуйста.

— Отлично, — говорит папа. — Медаль рядовому Бенджамину.

Медалью оказывается шоколадный мишка. Нам их недавно давали на десерт, но я все свои съел. Я хочу поделиться с папой, но он отказывается.

Потом он делает лестницу из книг, и я тренируюсь бегать по ступенькам. Это потому, что настоящих ступенек у нас нет. Я должен считать пролеты. которые пробегаю.

Только мы убираем книги, как я слышу шаги в коридоре. А ведь для ужина еще рано. Может, это бабушка Роза выздоровела? Но она обычно приходит без охраны…

— Джозеф. В ванную.

— Ну пап…

— Рядовой Бенджамин, это приказ.

У папы подбородок выставлен вперед. Это значит, он очень злится.

Ну и ладно. Я закрываюсь в ванной. Все равно оттуда все слышно.

У дяди Эндрю очень противный голос. Он вообще похож на лягушку.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он, но на самом деле ему не жаль ни капельки.

Папа просит, чтоб его пустили на похороны. Похороны — плохое слово, это значит, что кто-то умер.

— Видишь ли, — говорит дядя Эндрю, — на похоронах полагается быть только одному мертвецу. Люди удивятся.

Папа говорит что-то очень тихо.

— Его бабушка, — слышу я.

— Я понимаю, — снова дядя Эндрю, — что тебе хочется дать своему щенку возможность сбежать.

Почему он говорит про щенка? У нас же нет собаки. Я бы ужасно хотел, но папа говорит, что нам не позволят. Когда я буду взрослым, я заведу ретривера. Только взрослым я стану нескоро. После Побега.

— Но в твоих же интересах этого не делать. Здесь он может быть в безопасности. Как и ты. Я обещал тете Розе…

Папа что-то говорит про дядины обещания, только я не разбираю. А потом папу снова бьют.

— Не смейте!

Одному я заехал по уху. Вот так!

— Не смейте трогать папу!

— Джозеф! Джозеф, уйди!

Папа вскакивает с пола. У него губа разбита, вся красная. Он заслоняет меня от охранника. Дядя Эндрю почему-то смеется.

— А ты узурпатор! Я вырасту и тебя убью!

— Джо-зеф!

Я почти дотянулся, чтоб стукнуть гада ботинком, но папа меня хватает.

Дядя Эндрю опять смеется, и они все уходят.

— Рядовой Бенджамин, — говорит папа, — вы нарушили приказ. Марш на гауптвахту.

Он шепелявит, потому что ему губу разбили. Я иду в угол, хоть это и несправедливо. В углу раньше жил настоящий паук, а потом ушел. Может, он тоже совершил Побег. Если бы я был пауком, я свил бы очень крепкую паутину до самого нижнего этажа.

Папа идет в ванную. Кровь надо смыть и протереть рану спиртом, а то придут микробы, и все лицо у папы распухнет, и он умрет.

— Джозеф, — говорит папа, когда возвращается.

— …

— Ну что такое?

Я говорю:

— Они тебя били.

— Отлично. Собственный сын считает меня слабаком.

— И ничего и не считаю.

— Не бубни. Ты почему ослушался приказа?

— А если бы они… А если бы они тебя…

Королевские дети не плачут.

— Ну все, все, хватит.

Папа забирает меня с гауптвахты. На нем удобно сидеть. Слезы уходят.

— С нами ничего плохого не случится. В сказках у короля и его сына в конце все хорошо.

— Ну да. А Саул и Ионафан?

Наверное, зря я это вспомнил. Но папа говорит:

— Ты же сам сказал — они притворились.

Я киваю.

— И мы с тобой должны сделать так же, чтобы устроить Побег.

— Как это?

— Если ты увидишь, как они меня бьют — это значит, что я притворяюсь. Ты не должен обращать внимания. Я притворюсь, чтобы ты смог сбежать.

— А потом убежишь сам?

— Конечно, — говорит папа. — Ты у меня умный парень. Все понял.

 

Мы с папой так и сидим до самого ужина. На ужин, как нарочно, приносят брокколи, а я терпеть их не могу. Правда, на десерт бананы. И тут папа делает что-то совсем невиданное. Он берет с подноса тарелки, идет в ванную и выбрасывает все в унитаз. И мою порцию, и свою — все, кроме бананов. И вино выливает, и даже воду.

Обалдеть.

— Пап, ты чего?

Он говорит:

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Гамлета?

Я киваю изо всех сил.

— Помнишь, принца хотели отравить?

Я помню. А вместо этого отравили его маму.

— Ты не хочешь, чтоб мы ели, потому что мы отравимся?

Папа кивает.

— Не бойся, от голода не умрем. У нас есть бананы, а еще я спрятал для тебя яблоко и хлеб. А воду можно пить из-под крана.

Ух ты!

У нас получается совсем пиратский ужин. Мы даже решаем не есть со стола, раз тарелки все равно пустые, а устраиваемся на полу. Мне достается полтора банана, яблоко и бутерброд с сыром — куда лучше, чем дурацкие брокколи. Папа съедает пол-банана и хлеб, а больше ничего.

Мама совсем уходит. Это значит, что пора спать.

Я спрашиваю, уже лежа в постели:

— Бабушка Роза умерла?

Он кивает. Наверное, ему очень грустно, так что я беру его за руку. Интересно, бабушка Роза тоже будет светить с неба?

— Спи, — говорит папа. — Тебе надо хорошо отдохнуть.

Ночью я открываю глаза, а он все еще сидит рядом.

— Ты чего не спишь?

— Джозеф, — говорит он. — Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю?

Конечно, знаю. Глупый вопрос.

— Ты очень умный, Джозеф. И очень храбрый. Мне необыкновенно повезло с таким сыном.

— Ты чего, пап?

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь.

Он уходит к себе, а я пытаюсь заснуть и не могу. Я встаю по-маленькому, а потом долго смотрю в окно, хоть там нету мамы. Потом я подхожу к папиной кровати и укрываю его одеялом получше. Мне кажется, я совсем взрослый.

Мне кажется, завтра мы устроим Побег.


End file.
